George Harkness
George "Digger" Harkness, code-named Captain Boomerang, is an Australian assassin and a member of Task Force X who specializes in using a variety of trick boomerangs as his weapons of choice. Biography: Early Life: George Harkness was born in September 12, 1985, Canberra, Australia. He was raised in poverty, as he was the illegitimate child of Betty Harkness, an Australian woman and W.W. Wiggins, an American toy manufacturer. His stepfather, Ian, hated the boy, and subjected him to abuse and cruelty. As a child, George learned how to craft sophisticated boomerangs and even developed them into weapons. At seventeen years old, he and a friend robbed a general store and escaped with the money he obtained thanks to a boomerang. Nonetheless, his stepfather banished him from the house as a result of the incident. Ian then bought him a plane ticket to Central City, America, and told him to get in touch with his biological father. During the search for his father, George learned that Wiggins Game Company had been searching for a spokesman. Harkness took the chance and auditioned under the alias "George Green" for the job which he landed. He later obtained the title "Captain Boomerang". Captain Boomerang was known for having 54 counts of aggravated assault, and 98 counts of first degree burglary to his name, in addition to having robbed every bank in Australia at least once. George soon moved to the United States of America to commit even bigger crimes than he could in his home country. At some point he traveled to Central City to rob the diamond exchange, during the robbery, he knocked out his partner with a boomerang to the head. Before he could escape with the diamonds, he was stopped by The Flash. After his arrest, he was given a triple life sentence and was sent to Belle Reve. Joining Task Force X: Appearance: George Harkness is a relatively tall and broad-shouldered Australian man, wearing a cap, and a brownish-gray trench-coat with a sewn right sleeve. On that same side, he wears a glove under his trench-coat. He wears a blue track jacket, with "Captain" being written on it (in silvery letters), and there is a sheathed knife taped to his left boot in silver duct tape. He has dark brown hair, a thick mustache, bushy sideburns and grey-blue eyes. He speaks in a very thick Australian accent. Abilities: *'Master Boomerang Thrower' - Harkness is a master at throwing his bladed and edged trick boomerangs, and is able to hit moving targets with incredible precision. During firefights and combat, he uses the ability of the boomerang to fly back to throw it over the cover of his opponent, and then strike them in the back. *'Master Combatant' - In addition, Harkness is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on Batman's level), and can cut down multiple people in mere seconds when using the bladed edges of his boomerangs as close-quarter weapons. Equipment: *'Trick Boomerangs' - Harkness' primary weapons, with each of them a steel-made curved blade, sharpened on both sides and perforated by prolongated holes. When thrown, his boomerangs spins about an axis that is perpendicular to their flight direction, and are designed to return to the thrower. He is a very formidable opponent when armed with his trick boomerangs. *'Drone Boomerangs' - Useful for stealth and scouting, these boomerangs can stay airborne and have a built-in camera that transmits video imagery of the boomerang's location to Harkness' cell phone. This means he can hide while scouting out the area, which gives him a tactical advantage whenever he decides to attack or carry out a plan. Personality: Captain Boomerang is a tough, sarcastic, humorous and somewhat crude individual (labelled a "deranged lunatic" on his psychological profile) who has no qualms with theft (98 counts of burglary), beating (51 counts of aggravated assault), or killing, going so far as to trick Slipknot into trying to escape the Suicide Squad (and subsequently getting himself killed), just to test if the implanted nano-bombs were actually real, not wanting to risk his own life. Despite that, however, Harkness isn't completely devoid of empathy and compassion, greatly respecting and agreeing Deadshot's refusal to kill Harley Quinn, sympathizing with Deadshot's inability to save Harley (when she was assumed to have been killed by Waller's forces), being empathetic, kind, and loving after learning El Diablo's dark secret (despite previously mocking El Diablo with a cigarette lighter), and even reprimanding Harley for mocking El Diablo about it. Harkness also has a penchant for drinking beer (even taking a sip in the heat of a battle with Enchantress' monstrous Eyes of the Adversary army), and a fetish for pink unicorns (carrying around a stuffed one nicknamed "Pinky" on himself most of the time). Appearances: *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) *The Suicide Squad Trivia: *This is his first live action movie appearance. **Captain Boomerang's absolute first live-action appearance was on Season 3 of Arrow, portrayed by Nick E. Tarabay. * "Digger" is a local Australian slang word for "soldier". External Links: * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Flash Category:Flash villains Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Australians Category:Males Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains